JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Wicked Star
by X-Teikaku
Summary: In an alternate reality, the events of Stone Ocean played out differently. Jolyne and her friends managed to defeat Enrico Pucci and save the universe from being reset. After being released from prison, Jolyne expected to live a normal life, until she meets a homeless, Stand using boy who grows up to be Joji Cujoh. Years later, Joji uses his Stand to get through bizarre events.
1. Ten Years Earlier

_**-Ten Years Earlier-**_

After being released from prison due to good behavior, Jolyne had decided to get a job at a local bar close by. She had also gotten an apartment together with Ermes and lived as roommates. Everything seemed to be normal for a while, until one rainy day in October. That morning, Ermes had taken the day off due to being sick and Jolyne still had to work. She was running late and was sprinting to work in the pouring rain, trying to get to the bar before she was extremely late. But soon, she had came across something that made her forget all about that. Her heart had sunk at what she had seen before her.

In the alley, cradling in a small cardboard box was a small boy who looked to be about six years old. He was tan skinned and had nappy, black hair. He was barely being sheltered from the rain, and his box was quickly becoming soggy and cold. But that's not what surprised Jolyne. Cuddling with a boy, was a humanoid stand with a slender build with had four arms and possessed scar-like patterns on it's arms and legs, with a huge X-shaped scar on it's chest. With closer inspection, she saw that It had dreadlocks for hair with a small, red crown-like headwear on it's head and a small star-shaped mark on it's forehead, with scars coming down from it's eyes on both sides. The stand was emitting a redish-pink glow around both itself and the boy. The boy was shivering, which made his Stand tighten it's hold around him in an attempt to keep him warm.

She couldn't just walk past the boy, especially if he was homeless and had no place to go. Jolyne approached the boy and his stand and knelt down to his level. "Hey,"

The boy looked up at the young woman with innocent eyes, shivering due to the cold with his stand also looking up at Jolyne. Upon closer inspection, Jolyne notice a dark purple star-shaped birthmark on his cheek. She put her umbrella under the shivering boy, repelling the rain off of him and asked him, "Where's your mom? Has she left you here?"

The boy shook his head, "Sh-She left to go find some food for us, but she hasn't come back for a long time." he explained. "It's been nearly a month now."

"A month?!" Jolyne exclaimed. "You've been out here, all alone for nearly a month?"

The boy flinched and looked away from Jolyne as her angry tone had frightened him. Realizing that she startled the boy, she exhaled and went to pick him up. "Wha—What are you doing?"

"You can't stay out here in the rain. You'll get sick." Jolyne said as she held her umbrella above them and started to walk out of the alley and then the opposite direction of the bar. "To hell with work. This is a lot more important."

* * *

Once Jolyne arrived back at the apartment, Ermes, who was sick and lying on the couch was surprised to see what her friend had brought home. She snickered, "Usually people bring in stray cats or dogs, but a kid?"

Jolyne sighed, "Shut it, okay? I found him all alone in the rain." The woman had then set him down on the floor and grabbed the house phone from the hook, dialing the number to her job.

"It's Cujoh—Yeah, I won't be coming in today, something important came up."

The person over the phone, her boss to be exact, had started to rant at her angrily. Jolyne scoff and gritted her teeth, "Look, I just said something important came up. You can deal with those drunk assholes today, me and Ermes aren't coming in." She then hung up and slammed the phone on the counter. "Yare Yare Dawa..." She said in an exasperated sigh.

Ermes laughed, "I hate that fucking prick. You could be vomiting up your organs and he'd still make you come to work." She said with a stretch before turning her attention to the little boy. "Hi there,"

The boy smiled shyly and waved, "Hello."

"I'm gonna go run some bathwater for him, and we need to have a chat." Jolyne said with a grunt as she picked the little boy up and walked back towards the bathroom. After ten minutes, she returned to the living room and sat at the table. Silence set in for a few minutes before Ermes spoke up. "So what's up?"

Jolyne looked over at Ermes with a serious look, "That boy is a Stand user."

Her words made Ermes gasp in shock, "Are you shittin' me?" She shouted. The other woman quickly shushed her, silencing her so that the boy wouldn't hear them. "Not so loud!"

"A Stand user?" Ermes repeated in a whisper.

"The damn thing with was cuddling with him, trying to keep him warm." Jolyne explained. "His mom abandoned him about a month ago, from what he told me."

Ermes sat up on the couch and pondered, "So, what do we do? Should we find him a home?" she suggested, causing Jolyne to make a face. She blushed slightly and chuckled, "Well—I was thinking we could let him stay here for a while.."

Ermes immediately detested, "Hell no! We can barely take care of ourselves, let alone some kid off of the street!" She argued. "Besides, neither of us has ever taken care of a child before."

Jolyne sighed, "Look, I know." She shook her head. "But he needs a place right now. He's probably been on the streets for a while now, so he most likely doesn't know how a warm bed or a hot meal feels like."

Ermes rubbed her temple, "JoJo.." She groaned.

Jolyne folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Let's just let him stay here for a month. One month! And then we'll find him a real home." She proposed, "C'mon Ermes..."

The other woman groaned, "Fine. One month!" Ermes stated with emphasis. "After that, we take him to an orphanage or something..." She said, lying back down on the couch.

Jolyne nodded, "Alright, it's set then." She looked in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go finish getting him cleaned up, then we can ask him some questions."

After finished cleaning the boy up and getting him into some clean clothes, Jolyne brought him out into the living room and sat him down at the dining table. The boy wore an innocent smile on his face as he looked around the apartment.

As Jolyne was looking through the fridge, she looked back at the boy and asked, "You must be hungry, huh?" earning an eager nod from the boy. Jolyne couldn't find anything to eat for the boy in the fridge, so she looked into the cabinets and found a box of cup noodles and pulled from there. After quickly preparing the food for the boy, she handed him the cup noodles and a fork. And immediately the boy started to eat with haste, slurping loudly and making a mess on the table.

Jolyne sat across from him and watched in slight disgust as he ate, "Okay, I'm gonna ask you some questions." she started, but soon noticed that the boy was too focused on his breakfast he wasn't paying his guardian any mind. Jolyne raised her voice, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, slurping up another noodle. "Oh, sorry." He chuckled, just before letting out a small burp. Jolyne shook her head, resting her fist under her chin. "I want to ask you some questions."

Her look hardened into a glare, "First off, do you have a name?"

The boy became silent and shrugged. "I dunno."

Jolyne looked back at Ermes, who shrugged, just before turning her attention back to the boy. "O-Okay..." she said with a nervous chuckle. "Your mother never called you by your name?"

The boy shook his head, "Well, she never really talked. She only held up a sign that asked people for money or food." he explained. "She was very quiet.."

Jolyne groaned, "Yare Yare—not only do we have a kid without a home. He also doesn't have a name!" She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. The boy looked down in response, he muttered in a small voice. "Are you mad at me?"

"Wha-" Jolyne flinched slightly. "No, no, sweetie. I'm just trying to process all of this." She exhaled again.

From the couch, Ermes hollered, "Just give him a name. Just don't let it be anything stupid, though." She suggested loudly. Jolyne snapped her fingers and smiled, "Yes! Perfect idea, Ermes!"

After thinking up a few names to call him by, one finally hit her. "Okay, I got it!" She smiled. Jolyne looked down at the boy, "How does 'Joji' sound?"

The boy smiled brightly and clapped, "I like that name! Say, do you have a name?"

"Me?" Jolyne asked, pointing to herself. "My name in Jolyne—but you can call me Mama JoJo from now on, okay?" She suggested. Jolyne then pointed over to Ermes, "And that mean old lady on the couch, her name is Ermes. But you can call her Auntie Ermes. Got it?"

Little Joji nodded, "Got it!" he cheered as he wore the same innocent smile from before. Jolyne couldn't help but smile at how cheerful the boy was, even in a serious time like this.

"Alright Joji, next question-"

A light blue aura washed over Jolyne and appearing from behind her was her Stand, Stone Free. "Can you see the thing standing behind me?"

Joji's face lit up in excitement, "Y-You have an imaginary friend too?!" He exclaimed, nearly bouncing out of his seat. Jolyne looked at Stone Free and back to Joji, "Imaginary friend?" she repeated.

"Yeah," Joji nodded, as a red aura washed over him and he brought out the Stand from before. Ermes saw the stand for herself and her eyes also popped out of her head. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed loudly.

"He's my bestest friend," Joji giggled. "His name is **Wrathchild**."

Jolyne rubbed her chin, dismissing Stone Free from behind her. "Wrathchild, huh? That must be your Stand's name." she said, coming to that conclusion.

Joji tilted his head slightly, "Stand?"

"You're too young to understand it," Jolyne started, "As you get older, you'll realize how much potential your Wrathchild has." She explained. "Do you know how you got this power?"

Joji tapped his chin, "Well—I remember me and my mommy were running from these bad guys one night. They were really scary." He started. "We ran and ran, until they had caught up to us! Mama tried to get away, but they pushed her down and was beating her up!"

Jolyne gasped, putting a hand to her chest. "Oh my god, were you guys okay?"

Joji nodded with a stern look on his face, "Yup! I swooped in to save my mommy! I went to go beat up the bad guys who tried to beat up my mommy some more and Wrathchild came out and pummeled them both! _**BAM BAM BAM**_!" Joji exclaimed dramatically as he told his story.

Erme groaned in pain, "JOJI!" she shouted, rubbing her temples. "Auntie's got an headache, so try to be a little more quiet."

Joji giggled, "Oh, sorry—Bam...bam...bam!" He repeated in a quieter tone. Jolyne became intrigued and smiled. She had thought it was interesting that a kid his age was able to effectively use his stand. "Go on,"

"Oh right," The boy gasped. "Then, before I knew it, the two bad guys were down for the count. They weren't moving at all! And then me, Wrathchild and mommy got away safely." He said, recalling those moments. "And me and Wrathchild have been the bestest most bestest pals ever since!"

Jolyne laughed, "So you used your Stand to save your mommy, that's so sweet of you." She said warmly. "It sounds like Wrathchild is a pretty strong guy, huh?"

"Uh huh!" Joji nodded with a smile. "Tougher than ever!"

Jolyne put a finger to her lips, "Look, let's keep your imaginary friend a secret, okay? You can't let anyone know you have a Stan—I mean—Imaginary friend. Got it?"

"You got it, Mama JoJo!" Joji smiled. The boy had then felt a yawn coming on, and he stretched. "I'm sleepy.." He announced, wiping his eyes.

"You must be tired, the cold rain must've been keeping you awake." Jolyne said as she went over and picked Joji up from his chair. "Why don't we go take a nap?"

The child yawned again and replied sleepily, "Okay.."

* * *

Later that night, Jolyne was in the living room peering out of the window. She thought about what she was going to do about Joji, and what was to become of him after the month was over with. Would he end up back on the streets, or orphanage? Maybe an abusive foster home? Or worse? She couldn't help but worry about his well being, or the whereabouts of his real mother. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ermes' voice from behind her.

"You seem to like him a lot," She said, coming from her bedroom. "He's a cute kid, but something needs to be done to that hair of his." Ermes said with a chuckle.

"Are we really gonna let him go after the month is up?" Jolyne asked, getting straight to the point. "I mean, what other options does he have besides staying with us?"

Ermes folded her arms, "Look JoJo, I know you like him. I do, too. But he needs better guardians." She explained. "Like I said, we can't take care of ourselves plus a kid."

"Then let's get better jobs," Jolyne exclaimed. "We can quit that piece of shit job at the bar and get a better paying job!" She shouted.

Ermes sighed, "Jolyne..."

"He's a fucking Stand user, Ermes!" Jolyne shouted again. "No one else knows about his Stand but us! Who else is gonna understand his power?!"

"JOLYNE!" Ermes shouted over the woman, forcing her into silence. After the house became completely silent, Ermes started to speak. "Look, the month isn't even over yet. Let's just talk about this more as the month goes on and then we'll see what happens."

Jolyne's mouth quivered and she looked away, "Fine.."

"Mama JoJo? Auntie Ermes?"

The sound of small feet tapping against the floor was heard as Joji came from out of the guest room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up at Ermes, "What happened?"

The two women looked at each other and then down at Joji. Jolyne walked over to the boy and picked him up, "Nothing, sweetie. You need to get some sleep."

"Okay," The boy yawned as Jolyne walked him back into the room. She turned to Ermes, "We will be talking about this tomorrow."

Later throughout the month, the two have raised and grown to care deeply about little Joji, and together they decided to adopt him after all. As the years came on, Joji had gotten older and his Stand became stronger through all of the fights he's gotten into in school and out of school. He was a known delinquent, and it seemed that trouble always followed him no matter where he went. But despite all of this, he was a good kid with a sense of justice.

Ten years later, after Jolyne found him in the alleyway with his Stand, Wrathchild, he was now sixteen years old and was a junior in high school. But even still, he always seemed to never stay out of a fight.


	2. Enter Joji Cujoh

_**-Present day, 2021-**_

"Mr. Joji Cujoh.."

The principal looked at the teen, who was roughed up from earlier. "It's been a while since you sat here in front of me with your mother."

Joji shuffled around in his seat in uncomfort as he could feel his mother's deadly glare burning him from the corners of her eye. She sat right next to him, and sitting across from them was Joji's principal. They had to meet here because of Joji getting into a fight during his lunch period, which had earned him the rest of the day in ISS. His mother, Jolyne Cujoh, knew that this wasn't his first rodeo, but always found herself being furious with the sixteen year old because of the same thing he always tells her when he gets into these sort of things.

 _'It'll never happen again, mom. I promise this time..'_

The principal sighed and gave the boy a concerned look. "Joji, I had thought you could go a whole month without fighting. You were so close..." He shook his head. "Why the sudden change?"

The dreadheaded boy looked up, "I swear, this time it wasn't my fault! He pushed my buttons and I—" Joji started, but he was quickly interupted by his mother.

"It's always the same damn excuse with you, JoJo!" Jolyne exclaimed in anger, causing the room to drop down in silence again. Joji lowered his head again, which made his mother's face burn in embarrassment. "I'm—I'm sorry, Mr. Benatar." she apologized quietly.

Mr. Benatar nodded and looked at Joji, "Listen, Joji. Your mother is tired of dealing with you getting into so many fights. From what I hear, you've been in many fights since your middle school year." He explained. "Can't you see the stress you're putting on her?" He asked.

The boy remained quiet, afraid that his mother would shout at him again if he even dared to defend himself. All he did was nod and sit back in his chair, looking his principal in the eyes. "Yessir.."

Mr. Benatar turned to Jolyne, "Now, Ms. Cujoh. I can recommend your son a few months in juvenile detention. We'll be sure to send schoolwork for him to do during his time there."

Jolyne shook her head immediately, "Nope. Nuh uh. There's no need for any of that." She declined. "I know JoJo can be a little rough at times, but he doesn't need to go to any detention center. He's a good kid despite all of the fights he gets into."

The principal quickly looked at the teen and rolled his eyes before turning back to Jolyne. "Well, you should look into it if more problems arise." He said blankly. "However, if these fights keep happening, I will have no choice but to send him there."

The sound of it made Joji's heart jump in slight fear. Being taken away from his mom, his friends, and sent to a place where the bad kids go when they can't be tamed by the teachers, nor their parents. Where they wouldn't even change, they'd just become worse. He wouldn't survive there, no ordinary kid would at least.

Jolyne looked at Joji, "I'll think about it." She then stood up and hoisted her purse over her shoulder. "C'mon, JoJo."

The teen exhaled, knowing exactly what was going to happen once the two of them got into the car and nodded. "Yes m'am." He waved at Benatar, "See ya around." Just before following his mother out of the office.

* * *

 _ **-Cujoh Residence-**_

"Are you fucking kidding me, JoJo?" Jolyne shouted, her voice echoing throughout the house. "It's like you do these things to get a rise outta me!" She argued.

"I told you in the car, it wasn't my fault!" Joji argued back. "Why won't you believe me?!"

The woman groaned angrily, "Because it's never your fault with you! It's always the everyone else's fault! And I'm sick of it!" She yelled. Jolyne sighed and rested herself on one of the chairs in the dining room. "I didn't raise you like this, Joji." She said softly.

"What happened to my sweet little Joji?" She asked, looking up at her son with a sad, tired smile. The teen moved some of his hair out of his face, "He's still here, 'Mama JoJo'." He replied, calling his mother by a name he used to say all the time when he was younger. The boy sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked past his mother, heading towards the door, "I'm going out for a bit." He announced. "I'll be back before you and Auntie Ermes leave for work tonight."

And without another word, Joji left the apartment. Jolyne groaned, "Yare Yare..." and trudged towards the couch and plopped down. She grabbed for the TV remote and switched on the television. The older woman kicked her feet up and sighed.

Coming in from her bedroom, Ermes yawned and eyed the sulking woman on the couch. "Another fight?" she asked.

Jolyne gave a tired laugh, "What made you guess that?"

Ermes popped her neck a few times and walked into the kitchen, "You two woke me up with all that damn yelling. But, I can't get mad anymore since I'm used to it by now." She said as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "You know, you and him are so much alike."

Jolyne laughed, "Really, like how?"

"Annoyingly stubborn, for one." Ermes started, "I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm living with two Jolynes. Except one is a teenaged boy." She sighed before taking another swig.

Jolyne gave sighed and smiled, "I guess he really is my son. Besides, he almost got sent to juvenile hall." She said, causing Ermes to cackle.

"See what I mean? Next thing you know he'll get caught-" Ermes started, only to be stopped by Jolyne, as she knew exactly where Ermes was going.

"I thought I told you we'd never talk about that ever again!" Jolyne shouted, her face blushing a dark red. She exhaled, "Yare Yare Dawa..."

Ermes shook her head and took another swig, "Joji will be alright. He's a good kid, but he just does a lot of dumb shit." She said, walking back towards her room. "He'll grow up eventually."

Ermes then shut the door to her room, leaving Jolyne alone in the living room. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I hope you're right, Ermes.." she muttered to herself.

* * *

 ** _-El Dino, Florida-_**

After leaving his house, Joji decided to head down the street to pick up one of his friends from school so that they could hang out. After a few minutes of walking, he approached a two story, pastel blue house which was about five houses down from Joji's own house. He walked up the steps, rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds passed and the door swung open and he was greeted by an energetic teenager, "Yo! Joji!"

Greeting the boy at the door was Javen Zeppeli, one of Joji's best friends since their middle school days. He had long, blue hair and he wore a black bucket hat with a white Nike logo. However, he was still in his school uniform.

"'Sup.." Joji sighed, nodding at Javen wearily.

"Aw damn, did the meeting with Benetar go bad?" Javen asked. Joji waved towards himself, "C'mon, I'll tell you as we walk to the park."

As the two walked to Evanesca Park, Joji explained everything that happened at the meeting, including his arguement with his mom. Javen shook his head, "Damn man, I can't believe you almost got sent to juvie."

Joji sat down on the bench, "I know right, over something I didn't even start." He looked up into the evening sky, "I fucking hate that school. Nothin' but a bunch of lowlife assholes and sleazy adults for teachers."

Javen shook his head and chuckled, "Some people say that the guy you beat up was part of 'D-12'". He said, which made Joji look up with a confused look. "The hell is D-12?" Joji asked plainly.

"You've never heard of 'em?!" Javen gasped in shock. Joji sighed, "Obviously I haven't if I'm asking you!"

Javen quickly sat down by Joji and took a deep breath, "D-12 is a gang that's well known throughout the school. Nobody even dares to fuck with these guys, especially their leader."

"Their leader?" Joji asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's so special about him?"

"Well, their leader, Guccio Armania, is the toughest out of them all! Some say that he got shot in his face and lived, and he wears a mask to hide his scar." Javen explained. "And those who asks about his scar get pummeled into dust. It doesn't matter who it is!"

Joji chuckled, "Oooh, what a total _badass_." he snickered sarcastically. "Sounds like a wannabe tough guy to me. Him and his gang of idiots." The teen stated and his stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Joji, I'm tryna warn you about these dudes!" Javen said in a panicking tone. "The next week of school might be your last! You're my only friend and if Guccio and his boys get to you-"

"Javen!" Joji shouted, which made the other boy quickly quiet down. The teen pat Javen on the shoulder and smiled. "I'm telling you, I'll be fine. I don't even have beef with this Guccio guy, anyways." He said, which made Javen give a small sigh of relief. The two of them started to walk towards the entrance of the park.

"It's gettin' late, I promised my mom that I'd be back before she left for work." Joji explained, "I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Javen nodded. The two had then went their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

 _ **January 24, 2021**_

 _ **El Dino High**_

It was the afternoon of the next day. Joji and Javen had the same lunch period, and the two decided to eat outside to avoid any attention from possible members of D-12. After they got their lunches, they ventured out towards the baseball field to eat in peace. Joji felt weird having to hike all the way away from the school, but Javen suggested that it's the only way to avoid trouble. They sat on the top row of the bleachers and eat their lunch in silence, only listening to the chirping of the birds.

"Look man," Joji started. "I know you're trying to look out for me, but I feel like a total pussy right now." He admitted. "I mean do we HAVE to eat lunch _ALL_ the way out here?!"

"Joji," Javen chuckled nervously. "I know this seems a bit out of the way, but D-12 is more spread out than you think. I-I mean you can't go anywhere in there without running into a member of D-fucking-12!" He explained.

Joji took a sip of his orange juice and shrugged, "Like I said, If they start shit with me, I'll just kick their asses. And if Guccio's got a problem with it, I'll beat his ass too."

Javen looked around and shushed Joji, "Shut up!"

"What! Why?" The teen asked.

"They might hear you!" Javen exclaimed in a whisper. "These dudes are everywhere!"

Joji rolled his eyes, "Bro, look around us! We're the only ones here!" He said. But, next they heard a sudden voice break through their conversation. "So, I heard you were talkin' shit."

Joji and Javen paused for a moment and looked around. No one in sight. Joji shot a glare at Javen, "Aye nigga—are you fuckin' with me?" he asked. Javen shook his head, "What?! Hell no! I didn't say nothin'!"

Joji looked around again, "Then who the hell is out her-" interrupting his thoughts was a huge fist that blindsided him and sent him flying off of the bleachers, with Javen calling out to him. "Joji!"

Joji rolled down each row of the bleachers, eventually hitting the sand covered baseball field down below. It felt like every part of his body was broken, his body ached and throbbed. The boy stumbled back up to his feet and brushed the sand off of his uniform. He felt a warm, stale taste of blood in his mouth and spit on the ground. His vision was a bit blurred, everything happened so quickly.

"Wh—What the _FUCK_ was that all about?!" Joji shouted as he looked around with his fists balled up. He then looked up at Javen and growled, "You asshole! Did you push me?!" He shouted again.

Javen shouted back. "Why would I push you off of the bleachers?!"

Joji huffed and gently caressed his swelling cheek, "Come to think of it, that was more of a punch." His eyes shifted into a cautious gaze and he looked around the field. "Alright, where the hell are you, asshole?"

"Over here." The voice from earlier answered, just before a large shadow had casted above Joji. Acting quickly, Joji slid out of the way of a large fist slamming onto the ground and he turned to get a look at the attacker. Standing before him was a boy who about the same age as him. He had a medium sized build and wore the same dark purple school uniform, only it was slightly modified. He wore a trench coat, with the words 'GUCCIO' running down both of the sleeves. He had baggy pants and wore a Gucci designer belt. The boy wore a matching dark purple hat and the lower part of his face was hidden by a black bandanna with the design of a set of sharp, white teeth.

The masked boy stood there, menacingly. "What's good? You Joji Cujoh?" He asked, looking as the boy with a focused, but deadly glare. Joji scoffed and spat at the ground, "Who's askin'?"

The masked boy gave a soft snicker and shook his head, "Who's asking? Don't you even realize whose in your presence right now, nigga?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"OH SHIT!" Javen shouted from the top of the bleachers. "Joji! It's the leader of D-12!"

"The leader of-" Joji had then gasped in realization. " _OHHH_! You're that masked pansy my friend was talking about!" He laughed. "The fuck do you want?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," The masked boy said, clearing his throat. "The name's Guccio Armania, I'm the boss of the Dirty Dozen, the gang that runs El Dino High!" Guccio lowered his hat, "And I've to come to confront the man that put one of my men in the hospital."

Joji retained his menacing glare and smirked, "Oh, that guy? He messed with me, it's not my fault he ended up in the hospital." The boy shrugged, "Now, I should violently beat you into the ground for punching me, but I promised to stay outta trouble." He then turned and towards the bleachers, "Now get lost."

Guccio scoffed and his glare had sharpened, "You pussy!" He shouted angrily.

Just as Joji was starting up the bleachers, an invisible force sent him flying back onto the sandlot. The teen quickly regained his footing and summoned his stand, Wrathchild, behind him. He looked over at Guccio and pointed, ordering Wrathchild to dash towards the boy and throw and flurry of punches at him. "SORARARA!"

A green aura appeared over Guccio and he shielded himself with a stand of his own. "Camo Assassin!" appearing in front of the boy was a large, chameleon-like stand that had a scaly, camouflage design all over his body and bared large claws. Camo Assassin had blocked Wrathchild's rush of attacks and knocked it back with a large backhand, which sent the stand and it's user flying back.

Joji planted his feet into the ground and came skidding to a halt, "I knew it. This guy's a Stand user." He muttered to himself. The boy called Wrathchild back to him, "You've got a Stand too, huh?" He shouted at Guccio.

Guccio nodded, "I call it Camo Assassin. It's got the power to manipulate the light and become invisible by blending into it's surroundings." He explained. "Of course that explains why I was able to attack you so easily, Cujoh!"

Javen, on the other hand, only watched from the bleachers and secretly wondered why those two were dodging air and shouting at each other. "What the hell is going on down there?!" he said to himself as he looked on.

Joji pointed at Guccio, "Look, I don't have any sort of beef with you! So why don't you stop while you're ahead before you really get hurt!" He warned him in a loud tone.

Guccio laughed, "You fucking idiot! You beef with one of us, you beef with _ALL OF US!"_ He then charged Joji, "I won't be satisfied until I see you gasping for air in the pool of your own blood, Joji Cujoh!"

"Ah, crap!" Joji sighed as he charged at Guccio, "Mom is gonna be pissed if she finds out about this!"


	3. Guccio Aramania and Camo Assassin

Guccio grabbed ahold of his belt and swiftly took it off and started to swing it around in an attempt to hit Joji with it. Barely dodging the vicious swipes from Gucci's belt, Joji quickly stepped to the side and caught the buckle, seizing the weapon.

"What in the hell?" Joji said, giving Guccio an odd stare. "Put your fucking belt back on!"

Wrathchild took at swing at Guccio's Camo Assassin, smacking it across it's face and dealing damage to the user as well, as he drew blood from Guccio's mouth. Joji swiftly moved in and punched the boy a few times, connecting with each hit. "Wrathchild!" He called out, causing his Stand to deliver another rush of attacks to Guccio's body.

"Now, get lost!" Joji shouted. "SORAA!" Wrathchild grabbed ahold of Guccio using two of it's arms and tossed him across the sandlot, sending Camo Assassin soaring along with him. Joji brushed himself off, "That takes care of that." He muttered to himself. He looked up at Javen, "Yo! Let's hurry back before we end up being late for class."

Javen, still confused with Joji and Guccio's confrontation, nodded in agreement and started to make his way down to Joji. But then Joji witnessed his friend getting knocked off of the bleachers in the same exact fashion as he did. That's when he knew his fight with Guccio wasn't over. Javen slammed against the sandy ground, shocked as to what had happened. "Wh-What the FUCK?" he exclaimed.

Joji looked around and started dashing towards Javen, "Look out, Guccio's still attacking!" he shouted. "Guccio's attacking us?!" Javen asked, "What the fuck, what did I do?"

Joji grabbed the boy and raised him up off of the ground, and shouted. "Just move out of the way!" A red aura washed over Joji and his Wrathchild appeared behind him. He looked around carefully, trying to watch out for any changes in the environment. Usually when he played video games, bosses that appeared invisible were shown to have a heatwave-like aura around their bodies. But this wasn't the case, as Camo Assassin was completely invisible. Or was it?

Joji looked towards the ground and a light had came on in his head. "Footprints!" he exclaimed mentally. He could see large, lizard-like footprints approaching them from afar, that just had to be it. From the looks of it, he's going to go after Javen once he runs, so maybe Joji might have a chance to intervene once Guccio's close enough

"Alright Javen," Joji whispered, "When I say go, I want to dip as fast as you can, got it?"

"What's goin' on, Jo?" Javen asked in a fearstricken voice. Joji shushed, "No time for questions. Now..ready...set..."

Joji watched closely as the footprints got closer, he kept looking around to try and fool them into thinking he was oblivious to their presence. He waited until the footprints got just a little bit closer, and his lips curled up into a smile. "GO!"

Javen broke from Joji's grasp and he make a run for it towards the school. Dust kicked up from the ground and Joji sent Wrathchild towards the invisible force and strike it with a flurry of devastating punches. "SORARA!"

The blows had caused Camo Assassin's ability to wear off and reveal themselves, exposing Guccio. "SORARARARARAA!" Wrathchild shouted as it flailed all four of it's fists at the two, pummeling them into what seemed to be oblivion.

Wrathchild finally cocked two of it's fists and threw them towards Guccio, who quickly dodged the attack in time and countered by having Camo Assassin sling it's tail and knock Joji away, sending him flying towards the bleachers on the other side of the field.

Guccio, who was wounded from head to toe, stood up and adjusted his bandanna. "You're a lot tougher than I expected, Cujoh." He snickered. "Now that you're struggling to recover from my counter attack, I'll just turn invisible and-"

WHAM! Right in the middle of monologuing, an invisible force had struck Guccio in the face and knocked him off balance. Right when he tried to recover, the force had hit him two more times. The gang leader looked around in confusion, "What the fuck?! What the hell is hitting me?"

"I'm the only one that has this ability," Guccio muttered to himself. "What gives?"

Soon, he heard Joji laugh and the invisible force from before had struck him yet again, knocking Guccio down on the ground. Then, Wrathchild and Joji appeared before him, with the boy cheesing like an excited child. "Isn't that cool?!" he asked Guccio, who was still confused as to what happened.

"How the—how the fuck did you do that?!" Guccio shouted, earning a shrug from Joji.

"It's my Stand's ability." Joji answered. "Wrathchild can copy your Stand's ability and use it against you . Sorta like—uh—Kirby, if you will." he explained. Joji rolled his eyes and knelt down to level with the gang leader, "Anyways, are we done here? I don't wanna be late for class."

Guccio's body twitched in pain and he groaned. "Sc-Screw you, C-Cujoh..."

Joji grabbed him by his coat and heaved him up to his feet, "I would leave you here, but I can't let the school baseball team come out and see some bloody asshole hogging the sandlot." He chuckled. "I'll drop you off at the nurse's."

* * *

 _-After School, Nurse's Office-_

After his fight with Joji, Guccio was still resting up in the nurse's office due to his injuries. Of course, Joji didn't tell the nurse that they fought, but instead made up a lie and said the Guccio tripped and fell down the bleachers.

"Your parents will be here to pick you up, Mistah Armania." The nurse informed. "Cujoh said that those bleachers gave you a pretty good beating,"

"B-Bleachers?" Guccio grunted, slightly shifting his body. He repeated, "What do you mean, 'bleachers'?"

"Yeah, Cujoh and Zeppeli said that they saw you take a tumble down those metal bleachers out there by the baseball field. Good thing they found you, or else you woulda been left unconscious till morning."

Guccio growled to himself, "Damn that Cujoh kid." He had started to sit up, but he felt a rush of pain breeze through his body and he let out a sharp grunt just before laying back down. "Ngh..!"

"Hey, hey!" The nurse exclaimed as she rushed over to the boy and urged him to rest. "Take it easy, you'll open your wounds back up."

"I-I'm fine," Guccio insisted as he sat up from the bed and slowly brought himself to his feet. "I gotta get home anyways," he huffed. The Nurse said as she approached the boy, "It's best that you-"

"I said that I'm fine!" Guccio shouted angrily, "Now get the hell outta my way!"

The angry Guccio had started to storm out of the office, but was quickly stopped by Joji, who was coming in. The boy smirked at Guccio and waved at the Nurse, "Oh, Ms. Monroe. I was just coming to pick up Guccio, me and him were gonna walk home."

Ms. Monroe smiled, "How sweet of you to check up on your friend, Joji!" She giggled, causing Guccio to shake his head. "Me and Cujoh?! Friends?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah man," Joji nodded, "We're the best of friends, now come on." The boy said as he glared at Guccio and gestured towards the door. The masked boy sighed, "Yeah, yeah..alright."

After that, the two left the office and started down the hallway. Guccio had started to curse at Joji, "You ain't shit, Cujoh. Throwin' dirt on my rep and shit." he started. "You know damn well that-"

Joji laughed, "Oh yeah. The bleachers thing, that was just a little cover up." He explained. "I can't tell the nurse that we fought, or else we'd both be in big trouble."

Guccio scoffed. "Nigga, I could care less about getting into trouble!" The boy laughed. "Me and my gang are exempt from the rules, we do what we want around here." Joji rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. D-12, right?"

"Wha?" Guccio paused. "You mean Dirty Dozen?" He said, correcting Joji, who didn't seem to care. "D-12, Dirty Dozen. Same thing." Joji replied, waving Guccio off. "Why are you guys so fixated on 'running the school', anyways?" the boy asked.

"Ha, it's simple." Guccio started, "All of us are sick and tired of being pushed around by all the of teachers who think that just because they're adults, they can do and say whatever they please to us." He explained. "I know you heard about that one teacher I beat into a coma."

Joji's eyes widen, "No way!" He exclaimed. "You're the kid that put Mr. Desmond into a coma?!"

Guccio nodded, "Yup yup.." He chuckled. "Ever since then, we've moved up into power. Now everyone is afraid of us."

"And that's your goal?" Joji asked, folding his arms behind head. "Being antagonized by the entire school?" he asked.

"Antagonized?" Guccio repeated. "Nah, we just want people to know that the Dirty Dozen ain't nothing to fuck with." He stated.

Joji sighed, "Guccio, all you guys are doing is making people afraid of you for no reason. Why not just direct all that scariness towards the bullies or something." the boy suggested. "You could show actual authority rather than being seen as an enemy towards everyone."

The masked boy paused to think about it and nodded, "Well, that's not a bad idea, to be honest." He agreed. "I always seen those pussy ass bullies picking on the weak, it pisses me off. If it ain't nothing I hate more, it's bullying."

"See? Stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves, earn people's trust." Joji said, encouraging Guccio to change his antagonistic ways."You may act like a thug on the outside, but you've got a soft side, huh?"

Guccio blushed and glared at Joji, "Watch it, Cujoh! I'll still kick your ass!" He shouted in response, causing Joji to laugh in return. "You know somethin', you ain't half bad, Cujoh."

"Yeah," Joji nodded. "I guess you're an alright guy too, Guccio."

As the two were approaching the entrance to the school, they both stopped and turned to look at one another. Guccio held out his hand, "My bad for startin' shit with you, man. I also apologize for one of my men pickin' a fight with you."

Joji smiled and shook Guccio's hand, "Hey, no hard feelings." He nodded.

"Aye look, I'll catch you at school tomorrow." Guccio said as he started to walk out of the building. He waved, "Later, Cujoh!"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Joji shouted after him, watching as he walked further and further away from the school.

* * *

 ** _-Later That Night-_**

"WHAT?! You actually became friends with the leader of D-12?!" Javen shouted over the phone, causing Joji to hold his phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf.

"Yeah," Joji replied. "Trust me Javen, he may look intimidating but he's pretty nice guy." He explained. He heard Javen sigh, "Yeah right, you may think he's your friend, and then he'll turn around and stab you in the back!"

"Now, now. If he wanted me dead, I probably wouldn't have made it home so easy." Joji said, shaking his head. "But hey, at least his gang won't give us ain't shit anymore. So that's good."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."Javen said in a nervous chuckle. "Well look, I got some homework to do, so I'll catch you later."

"Alright bro, see ya at school tomorrow." Joji said, hanging up the phone afterwards. He lied back on his bed and closed his eyes, slowy drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

Alone in his room, a troubled teenager sat on the edge of his bed and was quickly scribbling something in his notebook. Tears slowly crept down his cheeks and fell on the paper as he wrote. "I can't take this anymore..."

After nearly three minutes of scribbling, he softly set the notebook beside him and went into bookbag and pulled out what looked to be a revolver. The revolver had golden engravings on it, which gave it a more ancient look. The boy's hand shook as he loaded a single bullet into the gun. He panted, "I can't deal with this any longer..."

He raised the barrel up to his temple and cocked the hammer back. "Goodbye." he boy pulled the trigger and shot the gun, blood splattering all over the bed and wall, hisbody going limp and slowly slid to the floor.

* * *

 _ **Wrathchild:** Wrathchild is the stand of Joji Cujoh. It's ability is that it's able to mimic another Stand's powers after Wrathchild physically comes into contact with it. However, Wrathchild can only use the mimicked Stand abilities for up to 1 minute, and cannot mimic other abilities until after 5 minutes of cooldown._

 ** _Namesake:_** _"Wrathchild" by Iron Maiden._

 _ **Destructive Power: A**_

 ** _Speed: A_**

 ** _Range: D_**

 ** _Precision: C_**

 ** _Development Potential: A_**

* * *

 ** _Camo Assassin:_** _Camo Assassin is the Stand of Guccio Armania. It has the appearance of a human sized, bipedal chameleon with camouflage colored skin with intricate, black marking all over it's body. Camo Assassin has the ability to manipulate the light around it and turn itself and the user invisible. However, it can still leave tracks around and give itself away to the opponent if not careful._

 ** _Namesake:_** _"Camo Assassin" by Loaf Muzik._

 _ **Destructive Power: B**_

 ** _Speed: C_**

 ** _Range: B_**

 ** _Precision: C_**

 ** _Development Potential: D_**


End file.
